Life Lost To A Life Given
by kiayume
Summary: I wasn’t always like this. I wasn’t always quite and alone. I use to smile. I use to laugh. But now I don’t. All because of him. But I also owe him everything. He gave me life’s greatest gift at life’s greatest cost.


A life lost to a life given.

I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always quite and alone. I use to smile. I use to laugh. But now I don't. All because of him. But I also owe him everything. He have me life's greatest gift at life's greatest cost.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but this story is mine so there.**

Emptiness. That is all that I have felt since that day. The day that he did that to me. I look across the emence landscape. I see my lord and lady with their two adopted children walking happily together. I smile faintly. Only two months since they have been together but they are the happiest couple that I have ever seen. Then my gaze travels to him. He glances over at me knowing. I see him smirk knowing what he did to me. I flinch and turn away feeling coldness enter my body. He did that to me. And I would have to deal with it. And I would deal with it. I was leaving. Leaving the four people that I had come to consider family. My inner inu was disgusted at the idea of me running from him and not ripping him apart with my claws. But my life wasn't the only one on the line if I did so. I was positive that my lord would kill me and ask questions later. As I silently pick my small pack up my hand travels to my stomach. It was his fault. His fault that I had withdrawn into my mind. The reason that I was with pup. I take one last look back before I leave. Forever.

I have traveled for months. My belly is heavy with pup. Long ago I found a nice cave in which I have been living. I look over the sea and the waves crashing into the rocks. This always calms me. My knee length black hair billows around me like a cloak with tendrils. I close my eyes breathing in the scents. Salt water. Fresh air. Damp rocks and moist soil. A storm is coming. I can feel it. My name. My name is no longer important by people call me Ielenia. I flinch as the pup kicks. I can not tell it is a male or female. I guess being the mother is making it difficult for me to tell the gender. I sigh and look up at the ever darkening sky. I used to love storms. The power of them would make me shiver in excitement. But now all it does is remind me of him. Of what he did to me. I close my eyes trying to force the images back. I succeed, this time.

Pain. Pain among pain. The contractions are getting closer and closer. The elderly miko whispers engorgements to me as the birth continues. I know the pain would be worse if she wasn't here to dull it slightly. I cry out in pain. "I can see a head." she says. I gasp and continue to push. Soon the sound of a child cries fills the small birthing hut. "It's a boy." the elderly miko said gently. I slowly sit up to see my child. I don't care what his bastard of a sire did to me. I would not hate my child. He looked more like his uncle this his sire. He had hair as white as snow and eyes like the sun. "Who is the sire?" she asks as she wraps the bawling pup up in soft fire rat fur. "That is something that I am going to keep to my self." I said icily. "Alright I'll keep to myself then. May I at least know his name?" she asks as she hands me my crying son. The child stops and looks at me with wide gold eyes that seem to glow in the candle light. He smiles and reaches a tiny hand up to me making gurgling noises. "Liadon." I said softly as I gazed down at my son. "Liadon." I repeated softly.

Five turns of the seasons. That's how much time passed. I lived with my son in peace. Peace that I enjoyed. The small village near my cave supplied me with what I needed in clothing and trade. I became their hunter. My inu youkai heritage was respected and my place was set to them. I was a friend and ally to them and that's how I wanted to keep it. But then again. Happiness never does last long. Especially while he was still alive.

"Good night my little one." I say softly as I cover my pup up. "Good night mommy." he said as he yawned. I smiled and nuzzled his cheek before kissing his forehead and leaving his small room as he falls into his world of dreams. I pull the small tie that holds the dark blue curtain to the side that which is his door. I walk into our small kitchen and start to clean up. Then that scent. His scent. The scent that I never wanted to have fill my nostrils again drifted in through the half open door. Well more of a cloth covering the entrance to our home which was tied to the side. My head snapped up and I see him there. Standing in the doorway as if nothing ever happened. I freeze. Just like I did before. Fear over riding me and my senses. Just as before. "Well. Well. Well. Long time no see Ieleina." he said smirking as he pushes himself off the door frame. "InuYasha." I say as I dropped the two bowls that I was holding. "Looks like you do remember me." he said as he walked into my entrance room. I instantly step before him blocking the path to my pup's room. "What do you want?" I snarl. I will not be the victim this time. This time I will fight back. I easily smell his mating scent of the undead miko and wrinkle my nose in disgust. He did this to me even though he was mated. I hated him and always would. "Well first of all I just thought you would love to know that Kikyo is with pup now." he said sneering. "What does that have to do with me?" I ask. I have kept away from him and my home. I have no family left. All I have is Liadon. "Well let's see. I know that you had a pup and I know who the sire is. And I have not the patience to have the little bastard decide when he's older to come and take the throne from me. Sessho-maru and Kagome should be departing this world shortly." he said glancing out at the moon position. My eyes widen in horror. "Don't you touch my pup." I snarl as my claws lengthen preparing for his attack. He chuckled as he drew his sword. "Either move or I'll send you to the other world with your..." he never finished his sentence. I had never moved so fast in my life. But I felt my claws go through his chest and out the other side. He would have survived this. Had I not caught hold of his heart on the way. I yanked my hand back out still holding his heart. I took one look at his surprised face and glared. "I told you that you would never hurt my pup." I spat as I tossed his heart to the stone floor. I heard the my cloth door rustle and my head snaps up as InuYasha's body falls to the floor with a thump. Kagome stood there with a shocked look on her face. I expect her to attack and get in a defensive stance ready to defend my pup to the end. But then she surprises me. Instead of attacking she rushes forward and wraps her arms around me. "Sessho-maru, would you take care of this?" she asks nudging InuYasha with her foot. I look passed her and see Sessho-maru standing there. He nods and rudely picked up InuYasha's body and took him outside.

"Ielenia are you alright?" she asks looking up at me. I had forgotten how much shorter she was then me. But all I can do is nod. "Oh god we have been searching for you." she said teary eyed. "Kagome-sama! He said that you and Sessho-maru-sama were in danger. He said that you two would die!" I say frantically. "I already took care of the traitorous bitch." Sessho-maru growled as he walked back in. "What?" is all that I can say. "The pup was not InuYasha's as he thought it was. It was Naraku's." he snarled. Before another word is spoken little footsteps are heard from the hall behind me. I turn to see Liadon walking to me rubbing his eyes. "Mommy, I had a nightmare." he whimpered as he reached his arms out to me. "It's alright sweetie." I whisper to him as I wrap him in my arms. Slowly I stand and turn to the two before me. "Meet Liadon. My son"

Fin...

A/N: I need a vote. Should I continue or leave it at this? Review me so that I know. This is my first posted piece so please be nice. I don't mind flames so bring them on. LOL


End file.
